His Golden Goose
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Humpty Dumpty x The Golden Goose. It had to be done, there's no denying there aren't some sparks in the film. The sitting thing though is so cute! Warning: Spoilers and Sadness. Please enjoy, it is an odd couple but they deserve a fic.


**So, I wrote this for multiple reasons.**

 **1\. I'm obsessed with DreamWorks interspecies relationships. There are so many and they seem to fascinate me.**

 **2\. Of all the movies I have seen in my 15 years of life, I have cried through two. One was Frankenweenie when the dog got hit by the car. The other was when Humpty fell of the bridge and cracked, and it turned out he was a golden egg. It was heartbreaking. (I would also like to remind you that I have seen Titanic and Marley and Me, and yet I only cried in an animated Puss 'N Boots film.**

 **3\. Lastly, because they are kind of cute and I was always curious if the writers intended to give a sort of relationshipy vibe to the characters. I have NO IDEA how it work out, but it is interesting. These two deserve at least one fanfiction, and I believe mine to be the first for them.**

 **If you think this is weird, too bad. It needed to be done. Also, since I try to add some symbolism to stuff, I tried to make the way Humpty referred to the Golden Goose different as he advanced. It started with it and goose/bird. Then it went to she or golden goose. Finally I ended it with Golden Goose so the reader would know that Humpty finally accepted her as a real character and not some stupid object like he sometimes feels he is being treated. I'm just going to shut up now, enjoy, and if you like it please review or at least story favorite. Thanks.**

At first the goose had been about revenge and greed. It was only a tool for Puss and his hometown to get what they deserved. But it was hard not to become attached to the bird. Humpty found himself talking to it and asking it for advice on his schemes more often than not. It's not like the animal could talk back or even understand what he was saying, but he did it anyway.

Humpty soon realized that the golden goose, in the little time he had captured her, had become incredibly attached to him. She constantly was knocking him on his side and sitting on him. Of course he was annoyed, but even he had to admit it did feel quite natural. Humpty Dumpty wasn't the only one who noticed the golden goose's growing bond for the breakfast egg. The others noticed it too, and a few rumors began to spread.

"Does the chick believe the egg to be its mother?" one townsfolk questioned.

"Perhaps it is just instinct," another suggested.

One woman went as far as to say the golden goose had developed a crush on its master, but her idea was quickly diminished. A bird and an egg! Preposterous!

It would have ended there had Humpty not been caught snuggling with her. He explained to the men who found them he was simply leaning on her side. He swore it was only because he couldn't keep his balance and need something to lean on. Of course, Humpty fails to mention how he had found her feathers extremely soft, and how he had fallen asleep in her wings before.

By now the rumors have spread across the city. The men, refusing to believe it, insist it's the gold getting to Humpty's head. Humpty tries to convince himself they're right, but it doesn't matter anymore. Her Mama is coming to find her and take her away back home. He glances at his beautiful Golden Goose and feels a pain of sorrow. He tells himself it just him being nervous. He must prepare for his plan.

He is ready to go through with his revenge, when at the last moment he has a change of heart. He teams up with Puss 'n Boots to save the town. He knows he has to give her back to her mama, it's for her own good, and for the people. For some reason he still hesitant.

"She's and IT," he screams at himself. "Just a stupid animal!" The hypocrisy of the situation becomes aware as he remembers his own form. He ignores it. The pain doesn't go away.

The two brothers execute a complicated plan using Humpty's various inventions. It mostly includes running. Before the Egg can register what is happening he is spinning through the air and falling off a bridge. The same bridge the money he stole fell off so long ago. He prepares for a painful death, but instead feels the tug of a rope. Puss has caught him and saved him. He is grateful, until he sees her hanging from the other end. She is about to plummet to her doom. He knows what he must do. He lets go.

As he finishes the fall and cracks on the pavement below he has no regrets. In his last moments he understands that he didn't just do it for Puss. He didn't just do it for the town. Humpty let go of the rope for her, so that she could get to safety. He doesn't know if it was love. He will never know, he is dead. But he knows that he would do it all again, because all the golden eggs in the world couldn't amount to the shine she brings to him. His precious Golden Goose.


End file.
